


If The World Was Ending (You'd Come Over, Right?)

by ArtemisGarden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton's Apartment Building, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), fluff at the end, no secret family, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/pseuds/ArtemisGarden
Summary: In case of world ending emergency: Stay-Put! Someone will come for you.This is what Darcy's always been told and it seems like the time has finally come.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	If The World Was Ending (You'd Come Over, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place in the Vigilante Acquisition 'verse just in case anyone was curious about that. I've never really had the desire to write a post Infinity War or Endgame fic, but this came to me on the drive to work this morning and I had to get it written

In case of world ending emergency: Stay Put! Someone will come for you.

Always.

Darcy's been told this exact thing by every single Avenger at least twice. Maybe more if they'd been on a kidnapping rescue squad to save herself and Jane.

The loud car crash is what draws her attention to the window of her apartment in Bed-Stuy. Even though she and Clint had broken up a while ago, he refused to let her move out. After all the upgrades he, Nat, and Tony had given the place it's the safest place in the City besides the Tower and since she refused to keep living in the Tower it's the safest place for her.

Stepping out onto the small fire escape, Darcy is distracted from the multi-car pile up by the fucking plane that's falling out of the sky.

Suddenly, her world is filled with screams, car alarms, and what seem to be the sounds of the world actually ending. The people who's faces she can actually see must be a mirror to the horror on her own.

"Shit." 

She ducks back inside and slides the window closed quickly before she flicks on the TV.

Every station is filled with Breaking news bulletins about the sudden disappearance of people. It's only been maybe ten minutes, so none of the reporters really know what's happening or why.

She stops at a local station that's broadcasting about the appearance of a UFO over Wakanda a little over an hour ago.

"Fuckity, fuck shit." Darcy lunges over the couch to grab her phone, praying to Frigga that the lines aren't jammed full of calls yet, and swipes Jane's number.

She lets a breath out when it connects and rings.

And rings.

And rings.

Hanging up when it goes to voicemail, she redials immediately and holds her breath once again.

"Darcy?"

The sound that is ripped from her is raw and not an answer, but Jane hears it.

"Oh my god, Darcy thank god you're alive." Now that she takes a minute Darcy can hear the wavering in Jane's voice.

"Jane, what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Tower. My conference ended early and I was going to call you as a surprise. I just wanted to stop by the lab and check and then they started turning to ash."

Her blood runs cold.

"Ash? Who turned to ash, Jane?"

"Everyone! Almost all of the lab techs on floor 68 are gone. Evans and Peters are the only two I saw before I got to the elevator. I'm in the panic room off the living room and I told Jarvis to let any calls from you through."

"Jesus."

"I know. Have you activated the panic button at your place yet?"

"Damn." She moves quickly, pushing the cute "Love Lives Here" sign to the side and practically smashing the button hiding behind it.

"Miss Lewis, you've activated emergency protocols. Three other apartments have activated theirs as well, shall I initiate building wide shut down?"

"Yes please, Jarvis."

There's a pause and then Jarvis's voice comes over the speaker system that Clint had also gotten put in, "Attention residents, the building wide shut down has begun. If you wish to leave the apartment building you have ten minutes to do so. The exit doors may no loner be accessed from the outside without proper authorization. If you chose to leave during the emergency situation, please note that for legal reasons I must state that the building owner nor the Avengers will be held liable if you come to any harm outside of this building. Thank-you for your attention."

Huh. She'd never actually heard the announcement before, but Clint had told her the residents all knew who he was. They much preferred an Avenger own the building over the Mob.

"Darce?"

Her attention is drawn back to Jane and the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming here?"

"I...no I'm going to stay here. I'm not sure it would be safe to leave right now."

"Okay. I'm--" Jane hesitates and then a little sob bursts out of her.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"I need to call my mom Darcy. See if she's okay."

"Shit. Of course, I'll call Erik and see..." Her sentence trails off and after a quiet wish of luck they hang up.

Erik doesn't answer and neither do any of the Avenger's when she tries the multiple burner phones she has the numbers for. Jarvis informs her that Pepper is still...

Well, she's handling things fine, but apparently Tony is lost in space.

An hour after her phone call she decides to go through and see who decided to stay in the building. Almost all the residents she knows by name or face are in the refinished basement rec/laundry room and she finds out only one tenant decided to leave before the shut down. 

It's a miracle not a single one of them turned to dust or ash or whatever happened, although there's only twenty people total living here. They all know how to access emergency food rations and Darcy does now in fact regret making fun of Clint when it turned out he's a doomsday/zombie/apocalypse preparedness kind of guy.

She'll have to apologize when she see's him.

If she sees him.

* * *

Darcy is on her couch two weeks later when she hears her front door unlock.

None of the building alarms or traps have been triggered, but she grabs blindly for the gun she knows is still taped under her coffee table.

The door swings open just as she starts to yank the gun free, but her brain seems to have processed who's standing there before she really understands what's happening because suddenly she's hurling herself over the back of the couch and into Clint's arms.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Clint."

She's sobbing and he gathers her up in his arms and she can't make out what he's murmuring but she dimly hears him kick the door shut.

He lets her calm down enough to pull back and when she does he says, "I wasn't sure you'd be here. I wasn't sure...we couldn't get connected to Jarvis and I--"

"I heard from Pepper last week that he's running on limited capacity and we only have partial access to him now."

Clint opens his mouth and seems to struggle with what he wants to say. He ends up not saying anything and pulling her back into his arms fully.

"I'm so glad someone came for me." She whispers and Clint jerks back like she'd slapped him.

"Someone will ALWAYS come for you, Darcy. You're important to all of us."

Darcy accepts this with a nod and as they stand there she updates him on the residents while he fills her in on what he knows about everything else that's going on.

Finally he lets her go and steps back. "Ready to go?"

"What about the other residents?"

"Taken care of, there's an extraction team coming soon and I've already told everyone if they want to leave today's the day. Pepper is making sure everyone gets where they need to go safely."

Nodding again she steps to the closet and grabs her backpack and newly repacked duffle bag. Clint takes the duffle and slings it over his shoulder.

He's opening the front door when she grabs his arm and tugs to get him to turn around.

"I love you, Clint Barton."

The bewildered look on his face is something she'll never forget before his face cracks into a blinding grin. "Love you too, Lewis. Now let's go."

He takes her hand, twines their fingers together, and leads her out of the apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to picture how this ends they make it to the Tower safe. Nebula and Tony finally show up and they manage to kick Thanos' ass and reverse the snap and it doesn't take five fucking years and Endgame doesn't happen :D


End file.
